The present invention is a platform and platform support system. More specifically the platform support system is for use in supporting a platform such as a storable bed in the interior of a vehicle. Many vehicles have platforms such as beds and tables that can be stored in one position and moved to another position for use. A platform support system that is capable of supporting a platform at only one height or angle is often less than optimal for some of the varying circumstances in which the platform may be used. Many support systems for beds in the interior of vehicles are capable of supporting the beds at only one angle relative to the vehicle. When a vehicle, which has such a bed and support system that can only be placed in one position for use, rests on a grade the bed is situated at an angle relative to horizontal and is often uncomfortable for the occupant. Similar problems are encountered in the use of other types of platforms such as tables that have platform support systems that provide for only one position of the platform. Platform support systems that have been designed to provide for more than one position of such platforms often involve complex mechanical devices which increase substantially the space occupied by the platform and may be costly to make and cumbersome to operate. In addition, users of platforms that have provisions for only one position of a platform often improvise methods of supporting the platform in positions other than those which the platform support system was designed to accommodate, some of which compromise the safety of the platform support system. For example, a spacer, such as a brick, is often added to a platform support system for a storable bed of the occupant cabin of a vehicle to alter the angle of the bed relative to the vehicle.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a platform support system for a platform that is capable of supporting the platform in multiple positions. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a platform support system that is of a simple design, is easy to manipulate, and which minimally increases the space occupied by the platform and platform support system. The platform support system of the present-invention includes a platform, a first prop, and a first prop support structure. One or more prop support points are disposed on the platform and/or the first prop support structure. When the first prop is engaged to a prop engagement portion of the platform and the first prop support structure the prop engagement portion of the platform is supported vertically by the first prop, which is, in turn, supported by the first prop support structure. In the preferred embodiment, a first series of prop support points is disposed on either the platform or the first prop support structure. Each one of the prop support points of the first series of prop support points is spaced from the other prop support points of the first series of prop support points. A user of the platform support system may selectively engage the first prop to any one of the prop support points of the first series of prop support points. The prop engagement portion of the platform is supported in a unique combination of position and orientation when the first prop is engaged to each different one of the prop support points of the first series of prop support points. A user of the platform support system can thus selectively cause the platform to be supported in one of at least two unique positions by choosing which one of the prop support points of the first series of prop support points to engage the first prop to. The platform support system of the present invention may further be designed so that it minimally increases the space occupied by the platform. The first prop of the platform support system may be stored within a prop storage cavity defined within the platform structure. A handle that can be manipulated with one hand to move the prop from a stored position to an operational position may be engaged to the prop, making it easier to operate the platform support system. Thus, it can be seen that the above mentioned objects of the invention as well as others not mentioned have been met.